This invention generally relates to a circuit assembly and to a method for making the same and, more particularly, to a polymeric type circuit assembly having at least one electrical conductor and which further includes a portion which allows the at least one conductor to be easily, reliably, and selectively interconnected to another circuit assembly and/or to a device or apparatus.
Polymeric type circuit assemblies typically comprise a polymeric foil or member upon which a conductive tape or member having a polymer matrix and conductive particles is deployed. These circuit assemblies are widely used due to their relatively low cost of production.
While such circuit assemblies are relatively low in cost, they are not readily interconnected with and to other circuit assemblies, devices, and/or apparatuses. More particularly, such interconnections undesirably require crimping or the use of anisotropic conductive adhesive tape, or relatively expensive separable mechanical connectors, each of which are relatively costly and produce substantially unreliable connections.
There is therefore a need for a polymeric type electrical circuit assembly which may be selectively, reliably, and cost effectively interconnected to another circuit assembly, device, or apparatus, and there is a need for a method to produce such a circuit assembly. There is a further need for such a circuit assembly which may be used in a wide variety of applications.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a polymeric circuit assembly which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior circuit assemblies and a method for producing such a circuit assembly.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a polymeric circuit assembly which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior circuit assemblies and which, by way of example and without limitation, may be selectively, reliably, and cost effectively attached and/or interconnected to another circuit assembly, device, and/or apparatus.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a polymeric circuit assembly which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior circuit assemblies and which includes at least one conductive portion which may be selectively, reliably, and cost effectively attached and/or interconnected to another circuit assembly, device, and/or apparatus.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a circuit assembly is provided. The circuit assembly includes a polymeric foil member having at least one conductive portion which is attached to at least one conductive edge connector portion.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a method for producing a polymeric circuit assembly is provided. The method includes the steps of placing at least one conductive portion upon a polymeric member; and solderably interconnecting the formed conductive portion to at least one edge connector.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and by reference to the following drawings.